The present invention relates to a disk brake system that includes a movable frame movably mounted on two rods and the frame is capable of movement to adjust the gaps between the two linings and the disk.
A conventional disk brake system can be operated by two ways, one of which is called stationary type and the other is called floating type. In the first type, a problem is that the two linings do not contact the disk simultaneously so that the lining that contacts the disk first has much more worn than the other. This affects the efficiency of the brake and the disk is worn unevenly. The floating type brake system is capable of moving the frame. Nevertheless, when the brake action is released, the lining still contacts the disk and noise is generated. The friction between the disk and the lining exists after the brake action is released and this reduces the speed of the bicycles. If the bicycle is ridden on a rugged road, the relative positions of the linings and the disk changes and the gaps between the two linings and the disk could be are narrowed. This makes the brake efficiency be lowered.
The present invention intends to provide a brake system that has a movable frame so as to adjust the gaps between the two linings and the disk to obtain a satisfied braking action.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a disk brake system which comprises two linings located on two sides of a brake disk and an arm is fixed to a bicycle frame and includes a top portion and a lower portion.
A first adjusting rod has a first threading end fixed to the top portion, and a first shank which extends through a frame. A second adjusting rod has a second threading end fixed to the lower portion, and a second shank extends through the frame.
A mounting device includes at least one mounting piece made of flexible material and has a hole so that the first shank or the second shank extends through the hole and is clamped by a clamp portion around the hole. Two spring portions extend from the at least one mounting piece and two extensions extend from the two spring portions so as to be fixed to the frame.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.